


陌生隨想

by Jeplyn



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 也許每個人一開始都是陌生人。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Kudos: 1





	陌生隨想

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Loving Strangers - Jocelyn Pook / Russian Red

橙紗籠罩下的绛紫色日幕已經多時了，霞光從落地窗穿進來，把整個室內烘得暖和又朦朧。

窩在懶人沙發上的Stratus打了個哈欠，難得的休息日就這樣被揮霍著看了一整天動漫。桌角的兩杯冰咖啡，杯壁上冷凝的水珠逐漸濡濕了桌面。片尾曲響起之後，他望向旁邊盯著手機端詳的Corey，又轉頭看了看窗外華盛頓的落日，真是好平凡的一天吶。

Corey注意到他的視線：“你餓了嗎？”低著頭輕輕飄來這麼一句。

肚子的咕嚕聲比主人更早應答，“——確實餓了。”Stratus把貼得花花綠綠的筆記本朝桌對面推了推，端起自己面前那只剩半杯的常溫咖啡一飲而下，口感打了折扣，卻絲毫不影響他享受傍晚將近的悠閒。  
一片寧靜中響起付款成功的音效，“幫你點好外賣了。”Corey抬起頭，朝他笑了笑，“再去倒點什麼喝嗎？”

“你最好啦！”脫口而出的讚美並不會讓Stratus感到害羞，但就在與Corey的笑眼相對視的那刻，在晚霞的掩護下，他悄悄地在這個無人知曉的角落又一次同往常那樣心動。

接著，他們去冰箱裡搜刮了那些還沒喝完的飲料，Corey總是每種只嘗一小點，而Stratus卻傾向於把所有都混合在一起——顯然，Corey並不想接受Stratus的慫恿喝下葡萄汽水與胡椒博士的混合物。冰箱拉門上夾著幾張上賽季他倆與隊伍一道在暴雪競技場照下的拍立得，相片中的人正在面前快活地笑著，總讓人的記憶與現實有了些出入，清晰又模糊得不可思議。

再接著，等外賣到了，他們就回到投影儀前把燈打亮，播放起下一集。談論著角色與劇情，又聊些訓練中生活裡有的沒的，那些他們一同走過的，還有那些分叉路上的——

夜深時的Stratus也許是累了，比平時要乖上許多，沒蹭上他的床也沒縮在他身旁。只是獨自一人安安靜靜地側著身子，在小夜灯的柔和晕染下想起了他們從前發生的一點一滴，再多的三百六十五天也像是只停留了短短一瞬。

月球的明暗、硬幣的正反、變換的四季、無處可循的空氣——那些畫面，那些腦海中一閃而過的片段，那些熟悉的人們，那個足以被冠以“唯一”的重要的人。

“也許每個人一開始都是陌生人，但我真的很開心認識了你。”

做個美好的夢吧，他抬手熄滅了燈。

**Author's Note:**

> 大半夜聽這歌聽得眼淚嘩嘩流——😭
> 
> 想盡量寫出輕鬆舒緩的日常感，希望大家都能像文中那樣過得悠閒快樂，再次謝謝各位的喜愛啦！🥰


End file.
